Normality
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Hiashi laki-laki beriman. Masalahnya, yang lain laki-laki berduit. Tuhan sayang pada laki-laki beriman, tapi wanita sayang pada laki-laki berduit / Hyuuga Family, AU


**Disclaimer **: I disclaim. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

-Hyuuga, AU

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normality**

_by Guavary'DarkLavender_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faktanya, Hiashi ditinggalkan istrinya.

Bukan ditinggal mati seperti gossip tetangga yang beredar selama dua belas tahun ini, tidak benar pula spekulasi hansip-hansip komplek Konoha bahwa Hiashi diceraikan karena dia berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya. Tidak, tidak. Pertama, istrinya masih hidup, sehat wal afiat, semakin kaya dan semakin glamor setelah berhasil memenangkan kontes desain. Kedua, Hiashi bahkan tidak punya sekretaris. Dia hanya pegawai rendahan yang gaji bulanannya dipotong karena kredit, macam mana pula pakai sekretaris?

Hiashi ditinggalkan dengan cara yang paling memalukan untuk lelaki, paling hina, paling menistakan. Istrinya yang berambut gelap tidak berkedip saat kalimat sakralnya meluncur mulus dari bibir yang pernah Hiashi kecup ribuan kali. Kalimat yang pendek, tidak seberapa, tapi efeknya saudara-saudara, haha, bukan main-main.

"_Kau kurang agresif, Hiashi."_

Mau yang agresif? Mau yang seksi? Mau yang lebih garing?

Hiashi bisa lebih agresif dari supir metromini kalau bukan karena dia harus bekerja lembur sampai jam sepuluh, kurang makan, kurang vitamin, harus mengganti popok Hanabi yang masih balita, masak sarapan, membantu Hinata mengerjakan PR, mengepel rumah, memperbaiki pipa yang bocor, melatih Neji dengan karate, menjadi wakil untuk arisan keluarga, dan jutaan kewajiban yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Hiashi laki-laki sejati. Apa yang lebih _manly_ daripada membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga? Lagi pula, kalau memang menggunakan parameter yang demikian, Hiashi yakin dia cukup jantan. Buktinya, istrinya hamil, dua kali, bahkan setelah menggunakan pengaman termasuk pil. Tidak banyak pria yang bisa mencapai prestasi gemilang. Rata-rata beranak satu, hanya sedikit yang beranak dua. Yah, si Kaze memang beranak tiga, tapi semua orang juga tahu, selain Gaara si anak bungu, anaknya yang lain tidak memiliki kemiripan apa pun. Sangat mencurigakan.

Istrinya pun pergi. Ya sudahlah. Hiashi diam saja, tidak bicara apa-apa. Memangnya dia bisa apa lagi? Terakhir kali dia cek, yang sering menciptakan drama itu perempuan, jadi Hiashi yang sangat _manly_ tidak akan berlari-lari memutari bandara sambil meneriakkan nama istrinya.

Karena Hiashi terus diam, istrinya pun berbalik. Senyumnya aneh, antara ejekan dan keputusasaan "_Kau memang tidak agresif, Hiashi_." Dan dia pun menghilang di balik pintu taxi biru muda.

Belasan tahun berlalu. Gosipnya masih sama, Hiashi masih diam, anak-anaknya masih tidak tahu –atau mungkin pura-pura tidak tahu, Hiashi tak terlalu perduli.

Hanabi tumbuh menjadi Hiashi versi perempuan. Dia selalu juara kelas, berbakat di bidang atletik, punya rambut dan mata yang sama dengan dirinya. Anak keduanya sedikit arogan. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan karena dia juga arogan. Yang jadi masalah, Hanabi condong ke arah culas dan judes. Setiap terjadi peperangan antar tetangga, Hanabilah yang berdiri di garis depan meneriakkan makian dan hinaan. Dengan demikian, jelaslah Hanabi anak yang berbakti pada orang tua.

Neji tumbuh menjadi Hiashi versi shounen manga. Dia pandai, berkali-kali memenangkan kompetisi karate, dingin, tak banyak bicara, dan menurut bisik-bisik yang Hiashi dengar, Neji cukup populer di kalangan wanita. Neji adalah anak dari Hizashi, adiknya yang telah wafat. Hiashi tak pernah membeda-bedakan Neji dengan anak-anaknya yang lain. Baginya, Neji adalah anaknya yang tertua. Neji sangat berguna dan multifungsi. Selain sebagai _bodyguard_, Neji juga berperan sebagai obat nyamuk. Entah bagaimana nyamuk-nyamuk tidak meridhoi keberadaan Hyuuga Neji. Dengan demikian, jelaslah Neji adalah anak yang berbakti pada orang tua.

Hinata tumbuh menjadi Hiashi versi… eh. Dia tidak tumbuh menjadi Hiashi versi apa pun. Dia juga tidak tumbuh menjadi versi Ibunya. Kalau bukan karena mata Hinata, Hiashi pasti berpikir bahwa istrinya telah memperkosis seorang laki-laki pemalu. Dari ketiga anaknya, Hinata yang paling berjiwa emak-emak. Dia suka memasak, bersih-bersih dan hal-hal kebabuan yang lain, maka terbebaslah Hiashi dari tugas rumah tangga. Hinata juga anaknya yang paling sakit-sakitan. Setiap kali datang undangan yang tak diundang, Hiashi selalu berdalih bahwa anaknya sedang sakit. Orang-orang percaya saja karena Hinata memang sering sakit. Dengan demikian, jelaslah Hinata adalah anak yang berbakti pada orang tua.

Keluarga kecil Hyuuga berkembang tanpa sosok ibu. Ketiga anaknya tak pernah banyak bertanya. Hiashi pun tak ingin repot menjelaskan. Mereka hidup dalam batas kewajaran. Tidak ada adegan lebay atau fase emo remaja yang ngefans MCR karena _broken home_, adegan ayah kejam yang pulang malam sambil tertawa maniak pun absen dari kehidupan keluarga Hyuuga.

Mereka cukup bahagia dan normal.

Sekarang, Hiashi tak lagi pulang larut malam. Jam lima sore ia telah duduk di depan TV, menonton berita. Tak berapa lama, Hanabi akan pulang dari kegiatan klubnya. Malamnya Neji akan mengetuk pintu, merasa capek setelah bekerja sambilan.

Lalu mana Hinata?

"Mana Hinata?" Neji yang baru meneguk satu gelas air dingin mengedarkan pandangannya.

Bahu Hiashi menegang. Biasanya, Hinata yang pertama kali pulang, memasak makan malam, lalu menghabiskan waktu dengan mengerjakan PR atau menjahit apa pun yang bisa dijahit. Mengapa Hinata terlambat pulang?

Lalu Hiashi ingat. Ini malam minggu.

Jangan-jangan Hinata punya pacar.

Untuk sesaat Hiashi berharap Hinata telah diculik alien, bukannya pacaran di taman kota. Tapi Hiashi berubah pikiran setelah datang pikiran lain bahwa Hinata mungkin pacaran dengan alien. Itu lebih mengerikan. Mudah-mudahan Hinata tidak diculik alien.

Setelah berpikir begitu, tak berapa lama, pintu kembali diketuk. Hiashi berdiri, berharap Hinatalah yang menunggu di balik kayu. Hanabi yang membuka pintu tertawa, berdiri agak menyamping untuk membiarkan orang di hadapannya masuk, lalu pintu kembali menutup.

Ternyata memang Hinata.

"Dari mana?" Hiashi membalas pelukan anak pemalunya.

Tanpa berganti pakaian, Hinata langsung menyalakan kompor. Ia harus segera membuat makan malam "Rumah teman," dia menjawab tanpa menoleh, tangannya sibuk mengiris-iris bawang "Aku SMS ayah tadi. Gak diterima?"

Rumah keluarga Hyuuga tidak terlalu besar. Terdiri dari tiga kamar. Hiashi dan Neji mendapat kamar sendiri, sementara Hanabi dan Hinata memilih berbagi. Ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang nontonnya bersampingan dengan dapur yang hanya dibatasi meja makan kayu, sehingga Hiashi yang sedang duduk di depan TV, masih bisa melihat punggung Hinata. Dua dari kursi meja makan yang berada di tengah, antara dapur dan ruang nonton, dipakai oleh Hanabi yang sedang mengerjakan PR, dan Neji yang juga ikut menonton TV.

Hiashi merogoh HPnya. Ada tiga SMS, dari Hinata dan koleganya. Dia mengecek lagi profilnya. Ternyata _silent. _Pantas saja. "Teman yang mana?"

Hanabi yang mendengar ini mendongak. PRnya sejenak terlupakan "Iya, teman yang mana?" Cengirannya lebar, tidak memperdulikan Neji yang melemparkan pandangan tak setuju.

Bahkan dari posisi mereka masing-masing, ketiga Hyuuga dapat melihat belakang telinga Hinata yang memerah "B-bukan pacar!"

"Yeee. Kata siapa pacaaaaar?"

Hinata diam, pisaunya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Beneran pacar, yaaaaa?"

Sejenak suara pisau memukul papan kayu terhenti. Hiashi deg-degan. Dia belum siap kehilangan anak kesayangannya pada laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab. Dia tahu ini tindak diskriminasi. Dia mencintai semua anaknya, tetapi ada waktu di mana Hanabi dan Neji sulit untuk dicintai bahkan oleh seorang pecinta binatang sekali pun.

"Rumah Sakura." Suara Hinata mengecil, seolah-olah khawatir informasi tambahannya akan menjadi pembawa bencana "Ayahnya menikah lagi."

Perhatian Hanabi dan Neji yang sebelumnya fokus pada Hinata, kini berpindah pada Hiashi.

Hiashi pura-pura tak mendengar. Dia mengganti _channel TV_, menaikkan volume dengan harapan bisa mengisi keheningan yang terasa berat. Dia tidak melakukan tindak kriminal apa pun, tetapi tatapan Neji dan Hanabi menghujam sudut kepalanya.

"Ayahnya menikah lagi." Neji mengulang dan entah mengapa Hiashi mendapat kesan Neji memainkan peran sebagai moderator yang mengumumkan topik diskusi, atau hakim yang membacakan dakwaan.

Dan benar saja, begitu Hanabi membuka mulut, apa yang ia bicarakan tak jauh dari itu "Lalu Ayah kapan menikah?"

Hiashi bergerak tak nyaman di sofa. Dia tidak suka bila dirinya dan kata pernikahan disandingkan dalam kalimat yang sama. Dia bersyukur tadi ia tidak ikut mendudukkan diri bersama dua Hyuuga muda mengelilingi meja makan. Paling tidak dengan begini ia tidak perlu berhadap-hadapan dengan mereka.

Hiashi memindahkan _channel_ lagi, sekedar untuk mencari kegiatan agar kaku di tubuhnya dapat tertutupi. Ia berhenti pada _channel_ olahraga, memandangi orang-orang yang berebut bola dengan tampang yang ia buat seserius mungkin. Tak berapa lama, ia sadar dia bertindak bodoh. Semua anaknya tahu dia tidak suka bola semenjak hari saat ia terkena lemparan botol sekumpulan fans gila yang sementara baku hantam.

Hiashi mengucap syukur begitu Hinata memanggilnya untuk makan. Dia pikir ia telah terbebas dari cengkeraman topik pernikahan. Ekspektasinya terlalu tinggi. Pasca makan malam, begitu semua piring telah dibersihkan, dia kembali direcoki pertanyaan sama. Kali ini berhadap-hadapan dengan tiga pasang mata yang identik dengannya.

"Ayah menikah dua puluh tiga tahun lalu." Dia bilang, mencoba menjawab dengan inosen.

Hanabi mengeluarkan suara yang mirip geraman, Hinata hanya berkedip, Neji tanpa ampun "Kapan **akan** menikah?"

Dia tarik kembali kata-katanya. Neji tidak terlalu berbakti. Sebenarnya, setelah dia ingat-ingat, Neji lebih banyak menyebabkan kemudharatan dari pada kemashlahatan. Kalau mengacu pada perkataan Pak Ustadz, model yang begini hukumnya haram. Dia pernah dipanggil kepala sekolah setelah Neji mengirim setengah lusin temannya ke rumah sakit, sebulan yang lalu dia merogoh jutaan rupiah memperbaiki mobil tuanya yang makin reyot dijadikan teman berlatih karate, belum ditambah dengan kunjungan Pak RT yang menanyakan mengapa Neji sering sekali beredar di tengah malam.

Dia tidak ingat ada keturunan Hyuuga sekeji ini.

Dari pada lari, dia pasti dikejar. Lebih baik dijawab saja. "Kapan-kapan."

Untuk sesaat dia lupa kekesalannya, karena Neji terkekeh. _**Terkekeh**_. Hal paling dekat antara Neji dan tawa adalah dengusan. Bahkan Hanabi ikut kaget, rahangnya terbuka. Tak berapa lama kekesalan Hiashi kembali. Dia sadar kekehan Neji sebenarnya ejekan.

Hinata tersenyum, berhasil mengendalikan tawa yang mengalir bersama kakaknya. "Ayah tidak kesepian?"

Hiashi mengernyit. Kesepian? Mereka bisa membangun sebuah negara. Ada Hinata si baik, ada Hanabi si provokator, ada Neji si pemimpin dzalim, ada dirinya, rakyat yang tertindas. Ada banyak kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan harinya, namun ia bisa yakinkan bahwa kesepian tidak termasuk salah satunya. Bagaimana Hinata bisa memformulasikan pertanyaan ini, Hiashi tak mengerti.

"Tidak, tidak pernah." Hiashi positif "Tiga anak tidak pernah berkorelasi dengan sepi."

"_Katanya._" Anak bungsunya berbisik, Hiashi melotot.

"Maksud Hinata bukan sepi yang begitu, Ayah. Maksudnya…" Dia menggantung, bingung mancari kalimat yang pas. Tak berhasil menemukan, Hinata melirik Neji dalam permintaan bantuan tanpa suara.

"Maksudnya kesepian sebagai lelaki, butuh wanita untuk pendamping, masa puber kedua, encok, apalah. Semacam itu."

Mendengar masa puber kedua, tawa Hanabi seketika pecah. Ia memukul-mukul meja kayunya, sebelah tangan memegang perut. "Ayah? Masa puber kedua? Hahaha!"

Kerutan di kening Hiashi mendalam. Dia pikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya bukan hanya Neji. Hanabi juga tidak terlalu berbakti. Dibandingkan dengan semangat mempertahankan keluarga dalam perang gossip, dia lebih banyak berperan sebagai pencetus sindiran-sindiran kejam.

"Ayah laki-laki beriman." Bibir Hiashi menipis. Kalimatnya diutarakan dalam nada sefinal mungkin.

Neji terkekeh. Lagi.

Hanabi masih tertawa.

Senyum Hinata melebar "Iya. Pantas saja Ayah masih duda sampai sekarang. Hebat."

_**Jleb!**_

Saking sakitnya, Hiashi ikut terkekeh bersama Neji. Kekehannya perih. Dia pikir-pikir lagi, Hinata juga tidak terlalu berbakti. Diantara semua anaknya, komentar Hinata yang paling sering menyakitkan hati, menusuk sampai ke relung yang terdalam. Memang tidak ada maksud jahat, dikatakan dengan niat seputih cat tembok metrolex, tapi pemilihan katanya sungguh terlalu. Kadang Hiashi bertanya apakah Hinata sebenarnya harus dikategorikan sebagai malaikat atau setan.

Dia berdiri, kamarnya sangat menggiurkan sekarang ini. Hatinya yang tua tidak kuat lagi menerima cobaan.

Hanabi ikut berdiri "Selamat malam Ayah. Mimpi indah."

Hiashi menutup pintu kamarnya kuat-kuat, dongkol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari senin, keluarga Hyuuga kembali pada keteraturan.

Hinata sedang membersihkan wastafel saat Hiashi masuk ke rumahnya yang mungil. Hanabi dan Neji belum juga pulang.

"Ayah?" Hinata menengok, wajahnya dipatri kekhawatiran.

Hiashi mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa."

Penampilannya acak-acakan. Kemeja birunya bercorak lumpur di sana-sini, kacamata di sakunya pecah, rambutnya berantakan.

Kain lap Hinata terlupakan, ia memilih meng-_scan_ sekujur tubuh Hyuuga tertua "Ayah terluka?"

Hiashi menggeleng.

"Ayah mandi dulu, aku siapkan air hangat."

Hiashi tidak tahu. Mungkin pengaruh setelah mandi air hangat yang melonggarkan lidahnya, atau insiden itu secara tidak sengaja mereset otaknya, tapi ia mendapati dirinya duduk dengan Hinata yang merajut, menceritakan tiap detail kepergian sang istri.

Handuk masih tersampir di bahu, menahan laju tetes air yang terjun dari rambut coklat yang belum tersentuh uban. Matanya menerawang, dan ia sampai di bagian itu "Katanya, Ayah tidak agresif."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Hiashi melanjutkan sejarahnya.

"Apa yang Hinata bilang tadi malam mungkin benar. Ayah kurang agresif, tipikal laki-laki baik, datar, membosankan, itu mengapa Ayah selalu menduda."

Hinata membuka mulut, ingin memprotes tapi Hiashi menggeleng "Ayah tahu Hinata tidak bermaksud menyakiti Ayah," dia menarik nafas "Ayah juga tidak berniat menikah untuk kedua kali. Lagi pula, selain Ibumu, sepertinya tidak ada lagi wanita yang cukup bodoh untuk diajak susah bersama Ayah."

Hinata menunduk, tak bergerak "Ayah masih mencintai Ibu?"

Cinta? Entahlah. Saat menikah ia tidak berpikir mengenai cinta. Ia juga tidak menuntut dicintai. Asalkan partnernya loyal dan mau bekerjasama, itu cukup. Karena Hiashi akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik, dia akan mengusahakan apa yang ia bisa demi anak-anak dan istri. Menurut Hiashi, komitmenlah yang terpenting dan ia tidak pernah main-main dengan komitmennya.

Hinata tak menunggu jawaban Hiashi, matanya kini menatap lurus "Ayah salah," dia bilang "Karena Ayah laki-laki baik, makanya Ayah tipe yang digilai wanita."

Hiashi mengerjap. Mengerjap lagi. Lalu tertawa.

Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata, cengirannya identik dengan Hanabi "Begitu, ya." Tangannya beralih mengacak "Ayah harus selalu tampil keren karena tipe laki-laki populer."

Hinata ikut nyengir, dia mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Adegan melo berlalu dan Hiashi mau tidak mau harus merasa lega. Dia tidak tahu dengan dua anaknya yang lain, tapi Hinata jelas memiliki selera bagus untuk urusan pasangan. _Baik itu keren_. Sekarang Hiashi mengerti mengapa putri sulungnya tidak berteriak girang saat menonton klip video K-pop yang sering Hanabi putar atau mengeluarkan komentar mesum atas dada bidang atlet-atlet yang tayang di _channel _olahraga.

Hiashi ingin membenarkan perkataan anaknya, tapi selain Hinata, ia tidak pernah bertemu perempuan yang menumpukan kriteria pada _personality_. Hiashi laki-laki beriman, tapi yang lain laki-laki berduit. Tuhan sayang pada orang beriman, tapi wanita sayang pada laki-laki berduit. Hiashi tidak mengapa. Jurusnya masih sama; ya sudahlah. Bukan rezeki. Hiashi tidak neko-neko. Jelas saja. Dia manusia, bukan neko bin kucing garong. Manusia bertindak dengan pertimbangan yang lebih dari sekedar penampilan dan uang.

"Ayah kenapa tadi?" Hinata melanjutkan rajutannya, tampak lebih senang dari biasanya.

"Tersandung," Hiashi mengeringkan rambutnya "Kakakmu itu. Ayah sudah bilang, kalau selesai berlatih, batu batanya jangan ditinggal di sembarang tempat." Lagian apa juga gunanya mukul-mukul batu bata. Mending belajar.

"Mungkin lupa." Hinata memberikan pembelaan lemah.

Hiashi menaikkan bahu; ya sudahlah.

Hanabi pulang menjelang maghrib. Merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar lalu berlari memeluk, yang menurut Hiashi lebih mirip menabrak, Hinata. Dia berbalik dan kembali merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, berhasil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hiashi dan bergelayutan di sana sampai Hiashi mengeluhkan punggungnya yang sakit.

"Aku ada berita. Hehe." Dia mengacung-acungkan amplop coklat.

Hinata kelihatan terpesona. Hiashi jadi bertanya apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam amplop itu. Dan dia ingat, Hinata memang gampang terpesona jadi ekspresinya tidak perlu masuk pertimbangan.

"Apa itu?"

Hanabi meng-hehehehe lama. Hiashi menahan diri agar tidak membekap mulut anaknya.

"Ayah mau tau saja."

Ya kalau begitu kenapa dikasih tahu tadi?

Hanabi menghilang, mengganti pakaian di kamarnya, meninggalkan Hiashi dan Hinata yang tersenyum. Hiashi kenal senyum itu. Senyum yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata tahu sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" dia belum lelah bertanya.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu, tetap tersenyum.

Hiashi mendengus. Anak-anaknya sudah berteman baik dengan rahasia, rupanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji pulang dengan menenteng tas berisi kardus yang cukup besar, tepat saat Hiashi sedang menonton konser Sarutobi, penyanyi tua idola Hiashi yang melakukan tur sepuluh kota untuk merayakan enam puluh tahun karirnya.

Di sebelahnya, Hanabi terus-menerus mengeluarkan komentar bernada miring tentang lagu Sarutobi yang tanpa semangat, Sarutobi yang nggak bisa nge-dance, Sarutobi yang nggak sixpack, bla bla bla, sampai Hiashi menyikut rusuknya dengan cukup keras.

"Ayaaaah!" tangannya bersiap-siap mencengkeram rambut si Ayah.

Hiashi dengan mudah menangkap ke dua tangannya, menusuk lagi rusuk Hanabi yang telah menjelek-jelekkan penyanyi favoritnya "Apa itu?" Hiashi menemukan dirinya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Neji.

Neji sedang menimba segunung nasi. Dia pulang terlambat, seluruh keluarganya telah makan terlebih dahulu. Kantong hitamnya ia letakkan di meja makan.

"Aki mobil."

"Hah?" Hiashi kaget, menunjukkan celah hingga Hanabi bisa menjatuhkan satu pukulan di bagian samping lehernya "Mengapa aki ditaruh di atas meja makan?!"

Neji tak membalas. Ia sibuk mencari ikan goreng yang paling besar.

"Itu dipindah, Neji!"

Sementara Neji makan dengan lahap, tak memperdulikan Hiashi yang berteriak dan menangkis serangan Hanabi, Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring mengeringkan tangannya, lalu menurunkan tas pemicu kontroversi itu dan meletakkannya di bawah meja makan.

Hiashi menghembuskan nafas, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca "Hinata, apa yang bisa Ayah lakukan kalau Hinata menikah nanti?"

Hinata sedikit tertawa.

Serangan Hanabi yang gencar terhenti "Ayah bisa berikan banyak uang buat Kakak, bikinkah pesta yang meriah." dia bilang "Terus belikan Kakak baju yang bagus dong, Yah. Gara-gara Ayah makanya Kakak nggak pernah punya pacar."

"Kurang pedas." Neji tak susah-susah menyambungkan pembicaraannya, telunjuk mengarah pada sambal di piringnya.

Hinata meng-ohh "Cabenya tinggal sedikit tadi."

Hanabi mendongak "Ayah nggak ke pasar, sih."

Hiashi membela diri "Kenapa Ayah terus?"

Hiashi menghabiskan dua jam ke depan membela Sarutobi dari cercaan Hanabi dan Neji yang kini ikut-ikutan berpandangan bahwa lagu Sarutobi sangat tidak realistis dan terkadang terlalu tragis. Saking tragisnya jadi, lagi-lagi, tidak realistis. Dia juga harus meyakinkan Hinata bahwa Sarutobi penyanyi berbakat, karena dia tahu begitu Hinata memihak kedua saudaranya, maka Hiashi kalah total. Dia juga tidak mau mendengar komentar Hinata yang lugu tapi menyakitkan.

Setelahnya, saat lampu kamar dimatikan dan Hiashi menepuk bantalnya, ia menemukan amplop coklat itu tersembunyi. Dia membalik-baliknya beberapa kali, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi, karena map itu ada di sini, sudah pasti memang untuknya.

Dia membuka, di dalamnya satu kertas berwarna cerah menunggu.

Tiket konser enam puluh tahun Sarutobi.

Hiashi menghembuskan nafas, tersenyum lebar.

Dia tahu ketiga anaknya pasti berpatungan, menghemat uang habis-habisan untuk membeli ini.

Jadi, sekali lagi ia tarik kata-katanya. Memang ada waktu di mana ia ingin sekali mengutuk anaknya menjadi batu, ia tidak akan menyangkal itu. Kadang-kadang mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar kumpulan remaja tanggung yang menyusahkan, tapi di kebanyakan waktu, mereka anak-anaknya yang akan selalu ia lindungi apa pun yang terjadi.

Dia mencintai anak-anaknya.

Ada waktu mereka bertengkar, ada kalanya teriakan membelah, seringnya mereka tertawa.

Karena begitulah keluarga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Hiashi tersandung aki mobil yang entah bagaimana sejarahnya berpindah ke ruang keluarga.

_Uhm. Bisa anak-anaknya dijadikan batu saja?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

**.**

Salam,

Ava : )


End file.
